


imagine being loved by me

by Good0mens



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Bottom!Dom Nicky, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Dom Nicky, Dom/sub, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Kinda, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Loves Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Sub Joe, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top!Sub Joe, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: The first time Nicky had him like this, back when they were Yusuf and Nicolò, Yusuf was wide-eyed and shaking, hands skittering along Nicolò’s body, grabbing at his hands as he sunk inside. Yusuf barely made it a few thrusts before Nicolò took two of Yusuf’s fingers into his mouth and slid them to the back of his throat.Yusuf made a distressed noise and came instantly, shivering, pressed deep inside of Nicolo. He kept apologising, over and over, so sweetly, blushing with embarrassment even as his hips twitched against Nicolo’s pelvis.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 362





	imagine being loved by me

**Author's Note:**

> for [simo](https://yusufal-kaysanis.tumblr.com/) who wanted more top!sub Joe - hope you enjoy~

The first time Nicky had him like this, back when they were _Yusuf and Nicolò_ , Yusuf was wide-eyed and shaking, hands skittering along Nicolò’s body, grabbing at his hands as he sunk inside. Yusuf barely made it a few thrusts before Nicolò took two of Yusuf’s fingers into his mouth and slid them to the back of his throat.

Yusuf made a distressed noise and came instantly, shivering, pressed deep inside of Nicolò. He kept apologising, over and over, so sweetly, blushing with embarrassment even as he twitched against Nicolò’s pelvis.

Nicolò had never felt more powerful, practically drunk on it, dizzy with desire as he directed Yusuf to pull out of him and put his lovely mouth to good use.

The feeling dug into him, took root in his mind, and never left.

* * *

Joe is a lovely muddle underneath him, muscles jumping with every pass of Nicky’s hands over his chest. Every line of his body is pulled taut, arms secured to the head of the bed. His cock is throbbing inside of Nicky, hard and hot, pressed up against his prostate. Nicky shifts upward, dragging a started moan from Joe.

“No, don’t-” Joe starts, but those aren’t the rules for tonight, and he doesn’t use his safeword, so Nicky pays him no mind.

Joe shudders as Nicky lifts up and drops back down. Nicky groans at the slick slide, aided by the ample amount of lube he’d spread over Joe’s cock as he’d teased Joe right to the very edge of orgasm before taking a seat.

Nicky’s already come once, inside of Joe not ten minutes prior to this. He’d fucked Joe leisurely, avoided his prostate just enough to keep him from coming, but kept his strokes deep enough to have Joe sobbing with frustration. Joe’s stamina really has come a long way since their first time, but that doesn’t mean Nicky can’t still play this game from time to time.

“Surely you aren’t going to come already,” Nicky mocks, entirely unfairly, clocking the deep blush on Joe’s cheekbones, “I’m nowhere near done with you tonight, love.”

Joe has always been so eager to please, a giving and enthusiastic lover. When Nicky gets him like this, riled up and needy, he can’t help but lean into it, to drive Joe wild with the concept that he might not be able to satisfy Nicky.

_As if that were ever possible._

Still, Nicky swivels his hips to get more of Joe’s delicious length in him, moaning as he grinds down onto his lap.

“You feel so good, _tesoro_. I love your cock, love the way it fills me up. You wouldn’t deprive me of that, would you?”

Joe’s cock twitches almost violently inside of Nicky. He makes a strangled sound, like a whimper that got caught in his throat, and shakes his head jerkily. Nicky smiles sweetly down at him, running his fingers through Joe’s sweat-damp hair.

“ _Good boy._ ”

Nicky plants his palms on Joe’s chest and uses it as leverage to rise up and fuck himself on Joe’s cock, setting up a blazing rhythm that spreads like fire up his spine. Joe’s abdomen is tightly clenched, hips stuttering like he can’t decide whether to thrust into Nicky’s movements or try to hold himself back.

“I’m not gonna last, Nicky,” Joe whimpers.

“Yes, you are,” Nicky replies, “you’re going to last exactly as long as I need to come, and then if you ask nicely, I’ll let you come too.”

Joe’s eyes widen and Nicky feels his cock pulse again. Joe’s desperation is intoxicating, bleeding into Nicky’s skin and filling him with heat and renewed desire. For all of Joe’s panic, they both love this, the humiliation of Joe coming too early, of succumbing to Nicky’s words and his touch.

“Maybe I’ll have to buy you a cock ring, my love. Since you’re too desperate to fuck me properly without one.”

Joe lets out a beautiful moan at those words, and Nicky grins ferally. He lifts up until he’s almost all the way off Joe’s length before dropping down again, throwing his head back on a groan as Joe’s perfect cock hits his prostate again.

And because Nicky is feeling cruel, he slides one hand up Joe’s chest and curls his fingers around the tempting line of Joe’s neck. It’s a light pressure, barely there really, but Joe’s breath catches in his throat all the same, and Nicky watches as his eyes go wide with the tease of it.

He can practically feel the weight of Joe’s restraint, desperately trying not to buck up into Nicky’s tight heat. It’s intoxicating, even after all this time, to have Joe underneath him like this. He’ll never get enough of him.

“Are you going to blow your load with my hand wrapped around your throat, Yusuf?” Nicky chuckles darkly, “what a needy little thing you are.”

Joe’s close. Nicky can tell, just by the stutter of his breathing and the way his moans have become high and whiny. Nicky watches with rapt attention, Joe’s bitten red lips as he chews on it, trying to ground himself somehow.

“Nicky, please- can I come?”

Nicky tightens his grip on Joe’s throat and his cock and replies, “No.”

It only takes one more delicious roll of his hips and then Joe is clenching his eyes shut, swearing mournfully and bucking his hips as he spills hot inside of Nicky. Nicky can’t help the hot, debased feeling that shoots through him as the warmth of Joe’s come floods his insides.

Joe sobs out, “I’m sorry, _fuck Nicky_ , I’m sorry-”

Nicky groans, long and low. Unable to hold back any longer, he takes himself in hand and strips his cock until he comes too. It only takes a few strokes, Nicky having been just as desperate as Joe, and then he’s unloading onto Joe’s stomach and chest. Joe’s cock does a valiant twitch at that, making Nicky chuckle fondly.

He collapses onto Joe’s chest, still breathing a little heavily. After a moment to gather himself, he reaches up to pull the tie on the restraints tying Joe to the bed. As soon as he’s free, Joe wraps shaky arms around Nicky’s body, running his hands up and down Nicky’s back.

Nicky lifts his head and cups Joe’s jaw. “You did so well, Joe. So good for me,” he says softly.

Joe leans his face into Nicky’s hand, the ghost of a serene smile gracing his features. Terrifyingly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peachpitandpomegranate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
